Sem coração
by Yuuki ai
Summary: ONE SHOT - Ele cometeu um erro, ela tinha receio em perdoar, ele só queria a namorada de volta, ela queria se vingar. Temari & Shikamaru.


Sem coração

-

Por Yuuki ai

-

ONE SHOT –

-

"_Na noite eu ouço eles contarem. A mais fria das histórias já contada. Em algum lugar ao longo desta estrada ele perdeu sua alma. Para uma mulher sem coração."_

_-_

Por que ela tinha de ser tão má? Por que tinha que tratá-lo daquela forma tão desumana, por que tinha de fazê-lo se humilhar perante si? Por que insistia em dizer não amá-lo quando era mais claro que o sol que era apaixonada por aquele preguiçoso?

- Como pode ser tão cruel com ele Temari? – Perguntou a garota de madeixas rosadas e olhos esmeralda brilhantes a amiga.

- Ele mereceu Sakura, ninguém faz Sabaku no Temari de idiota. – Suspirou cansada e se recostou a cadeira da sala de aula do terceiro colegial B.

- Acho que está errada, não acho que Shikamaru fosse capaz de te trair assim. – Tentava argumentar a favor amigo. Mas infelizmente dessa vez, ele realmente tinha pecado, e muito feio.

**Flash back on:**

"_Moviam-se descompassados ao ritmo da música tecno agitada. Tik Tok – Kesha. A loira de olhos azuis mais parecia querer se esfregar no melhor amigo do que dançar._

_Preocupava-se em ganhar o máximo de olhares que pudesse em uma noite. E dançar com o namorado de uma garota mais velha era o melhor modo de conseguir tal feitio._

_Rebolava insinuando-se para o moreno fazendo os demais rapazes no local delirarem de acordo com sua movimentação de quadris sensual._

_- Shika-kun, você está muito longe. – Disse puxando-o pela camisa._

_- Temari... – Suspirou._

_Estava bêbado, era a verdade, depois de mais de nove caipirinhas não era surpresa que já não conseguisse distinguir qual loira era a sua. Temari encontrava-se do outro lado da agitada mansão conversando com TenTen e Sakura sobre o "perfeito" namorado. _

_Tinham mais de quatro meses de namoro, e o Nara não demonstrava ter nenhum defeito fora a preguiça, algo que poderia ser facilmente descartado com alguns beijos e amassos da loira selvagem._

_- Realmente acha que a Ino não representa problema? – Perguntou a morena de olhos âmbar. _

_- Não, confio no Shikamaru. Ele não faria nada que me magoasse._

_Naruto aproximava-se da Haruno para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido._

_- Sakura-chan, mantenha a Temari afastada do outro lado do salão._

_Olhou para o namorado sem entender muito bem o motivo da agitação do rapaz._

_- Um minuto meninas. – Sorriu gentil e pegou a mão de Naruto rumando para baixo da escada._

_Tinham muitas pessoas bêbadas, algumas levemente tendo pelo menos um pouco de sanidade, outras rolavam pelo chão sem ter consciência de como se levantar. Era realmente uma festa de terceiro colegial, com direito a bebidas, sexo e drogas._

_- O que aconteceu Naruto?_

_Ele somente girou o rosto da garota na direção do Nara e de Ino._

_- Ino fez alguma coisa 'to certo. Shikamaru pode ser um idiota, mas não trairia a Temari._

_- Se ela vir isso._

_Os dois continuavam a olhar na direção da loira que se esfregava ao corpo do moreno. O vestido curto preto e colado estava quase lhe revelando uma parte das nádegas, algo que muitos rapazes estavam quase morrendo para ver._

_- Acha que pode manter Temari longe dele? – Perguntou engolindo a saliva._

_- Não a noite toda. Pelo que vejo, ela nem sonha que ele possa fazer esse tipo de coisa._

_- Confio em você Sakura-chan. Vou tentar pegar aquele idiota._

_Deu um beijo rápido na Haruno e partiu para a pista de dança. Sakura deu meia volta e se dirigiu para onde se encontravam Temari e TenTen._

_- Finalmente, achávamos que ele tinha te levado para algum banheiro da casa! – A morena sorria divertida perante a Expressão corada de Sakura._

_- Claro que não. Estava me contando que Sasuke finalmente ficou com a Hinata._

_- A santa, puritana e imaculada Hyuuga? É quase impossível. – Temari pegou o copo com uísque que o garçom ofereceu e bebericou o álcool devagar._

_- Acreditem se quiser. – Bem que no fim a mentira tinha um pouco de verdade, na volta vira o Uchiha beijando a Hyuuga em um dos cantos da sala._

_- Está ficando tarde. – A loira olhou para o relógio no celular, e terminou a bebida. – Melhor pegar o Shikamaru e ir._

_- Não! – Sakura praticamente agarrou o braço da amiga com violência e a forçou a parar._

_- Está louca Sakura?_

_- Não, está cedo Tema-chan, fique comigo e com TenTen mais um pouco, deixe o Shikamaru aproveitar._

_- Eu já não o vejo a algumas horas, mas acho que tudo bem. – Lançou um olhar caçador pela sala buscando seu preguiçoso. – Eu vou ao banheiro._

_Na hora Sakura não percebeu, mas quando Temari se afastou se deu conta do tamanho erro que cometera. Temari havia ido na direção do Nara._

_- Sakura, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou a morena aflita com a expressão de Sakura._

_- Depois te explico TenTen, temos que achar a Temari! – Gritou puxando a amiga na direção do alvoroço no meio do hall._

_Abriram passagem pelo meio de todos aqueles adolescentes bêbados e chegaram ao núcleo do problema. Logo avistaram um Shikamaru confuso diante das duas loiras que se encaravam mortalmente._

_- Temari... – Apontou para Ino e depois para sua loira. – E Temari. Tem duas de você? – Era óbvio que estava bêbado._

_- Yamanaka sua cachorra. Como tem coragem?! – Olhou para o moreno com olhar de desdém. – Some da minha vida. – Falou apática._

_Não continuou ali, e se dirigiu para a saída da casa, segurando ás lágrimas para não parecer fraca diante da humilhação a que foi sujeita._

_- Ino porca – chan. – Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Me decepcionou._

_Logo foi seguida por Naruto e TenTen que rumaram para a entrada da casa. Foi um trajeto silencioso até a república das garotas, onde Naruto ás deixou e rumou para o próprio apartamento, na Seiken Kagure."_

**Flash Back off.**

Não era surpresa que desde esse dia não se falassem mais. Temari passava pelos corredores e fingia não ver o Nara, voltaram para a época em que não se conheciam.

- Ele fez, estava se esfregando naquela Hiena pervertida! – Esbravejou levantando-se e indo em direção a saída da sala.

- Onde vai?

- Dar uma volta. – Desapareceu porta a fora balançando a saia de pregas no meio das coxas e a blusa estilo marinheira. Subiu ás meias para que ficassem de acordo com a norma da escola ¾.

Passou pelos corredores onde muitos alunos fofocavam nos cantos sobre sua suposta traição, soltando risinhos e comentários impiedosos.

- Se contentem em terem visto o show, por que se continuarem a espalhar essas fofocas, levarão MUITOS socos! – Ameaçou o grupo de Karin e Kin, que comentavam com o grupo dos jogadores de futebol da escola.

- Já perdeu o que era importante pra você garota. – Karin ajeitou os óculos. – Não precisa bancar a durona, e agora mesmo Ino deve estar se esfregando com seu "namorado" por algum canto!

- Vadia! – Gritou e deu ás costas andando para longe daquele bando de fofoqueiras.

Não era mulher de chorar por ninguém, mas naquele momento queria morrer. Shikamaru foi seu primeiro namorado, a pessoa que mais confiava. E por mais que tivesse aquela pose de durona, por dentro estava machucada, machucada o bastante para fazer Shikamaru pagar pela dor que lhe causou.

-----------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXx--------------------------------------

Encontrava-se sentado na parte de cima do prédio do grande colégio Konohagakure Seiken ou "Espada Sagrada de Konohagakure". Observava ás variadas formas das nuvens naquela manhã ensolarada e bonita. Mas nem mesmo isso estava conseguindo distraí-lo, afinal, tinha perdido a "problemática" namorada por uma besteira, e das grandes. Ino o colocava em cada problema!

- Eu realmente queria ser como uma nuvem agora.

In the night, I hear 'em talk,

_(Na noite em que ouvi eles contarem)_  
the coldest story ever told

_(a história mais fria já contada.)_

Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul  
_(Em algum lugar ao longo dessa estrada ele perdeu sua alma)_

to a woman so heartless...  
_(Para uma mulher tão sem coração...)_

Não entendia como Temari podia ter sido tão maldosa ao ponto de não perdoá-lo? Afinal estava bêbado, e a culpa das duas serem loiras não era dele.

- Essa problemática. – Suspirou cansado e deitou-se no cimento.

------------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-------------------------------------

Andava sem pressa rumo a parte mais deserta da escola, o terraço, um local onde poderia pensar sem querer arrancar a pele de ninguém. Passou pelas escadas do terceiro andar onde se encontrava a sala de Shikamaru, e foi até a porta que levava para o ar livre.

Acabou dando de cara com quem menos queria ver no momento. O moreno dono de seu coração.

- Temari, precisamos conversar. – Disse ele olhando para cima.

- Não tenho absolutamente nada pra falar com você. – Desdenhou. – Suma da minha frente antes que eu resolva te bater.

- Não, até você me dar uma explicação plausível e justa pelas suas atitudes. Poxa, eu estava bêbado sua problemática! – Caminhou até o banco de madeira no meio do local.

Temari o seguiu silenciosa até adentrar o sol, seus cabelos assumiriam um loiro muito dourado, e seus olhos pareceram ficar ainda mais verdes. Como esmeraldas bem valiosas.

- Minha explicação plausível? – Debochou. – Não era eu quem estava me esfregando na melhor amiga no meio de todo o terceiro colegial. Acha fácil não é? Não foi você quem ficou com fama de chifruda pra escola inteira! Você é um idiota. – Parou em frente ao banco onde ele estava e cruzou os braços no peito.

Ele olhou para ela admirando os incríveis cabelos da ex-namorada. No fim ela estava certa, não era nada bom ficar com essa fama na escola, não era nada bom ser apontada no corredor e todos estarem fofocando sobre você.

- Temari. – Começou sendo interrompido.

- Não quero saber. - Deu ás costas para ele e foi andando em direção a porta para voltar para ás sombras. – Você me paga. – Foram ás últimas palavras da loira antes de desaparecer pela porta.

How could you be so heartless?

_(Como você pode ser tão sem coração?)_  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

_(Oh... Como você pode ser tão sem coração?)_  
How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo

_(Como pode ser tão fria como o vento de inverno quando venta em você)_  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though

_(Só se lembre que você está falando comigo.)_  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo

_(Você devia ver o jeito que fala comigo.)_  
I mean after all the things that we've been through

_(Digo, depois de tudo o que passamos.)_  
I mean after all the things we got into

_(Digo, depois de tudo que fizemos.)_

Era realmente irritante. Temari não podia simplesmente perdoar e esquecer?

----------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxX--------------------------------------------

Estava quase na hora da saída, aquele seria o pior momento do dia, quando todos os alunos se encontravam, e quando Temari seria mais publicamente humilhada ainda.

- Não tenho medo dessa gente. – Disse para si mesma tentando achar a coragem que sempre teve dentro de si.

- Claro que não tem. – Sussurrou Sakura a seu ombro.

Andou decidida para fora dos portões do colégio fingindo não dar ouvidos ás provocações de todos. Agia como se fosse uma surda.

- Temari, será que foi por que Ino dança melhor que você que roubou seu namorado?! – Karin ria escandalosa em compainha de suas amigas.

Ergueu a cabeça e andou o mias rápido possível em direção ao ponto de ônibus para poder ir pra república.

--------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-----------------------------------------

Era tarde da noite e ainda não conseguia pegar no sono, passara o dia todo aérea pensando nas palavras de Shikamaru, e queria, queria realmente perdoá-lo, mas isso significaria passar por cima da personalidade forte que ela sempre construiu, significaria esquecer que foi humilhada, e principalmente seria ir contra tudo que acreditava.

- Ai. – Rolou ficando de barriga para baixo se revirando debaixo das cobertas. – Por que é tão difícil. Vamos Temari, supere, você nunca foi assim! – Tentou incentivar a si mesma.

Queria se vingar de Shikamaru, e a partir do momento que o fizesse, ficaria de consciência limpa.

------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX------------------------------------------

Aconteceria a festa mais esperada do ano em uma semana, a festa da Akatsuki. Akatsuki era a república masculina que continha os garotos mais machos e amadurecidos do colégio. Todos faziam cursinho, e nas horas vagas, arrancavam suspiros das jovens pelos corredores com um simples olhar.

Seria a melhor festa de todos os tempos, e todo o ensino médio da Konohagakure Seiken estava convidado, todos os mais de quinhentos alunos.

Estava ansiosa, seria uma ótima oportunidade para se vingar de Shikamaru, e já tinha uma idéia para por em ação, mas para concretizá-la precisava primeiro fazer ás pazes com Shikamaru.

Ia de encontro com ele vinte minutos antes das aulas, o encontraria no terraço como sempre.

- Hey problemática, resolveu voltar? – Perguntou com um sorriso muito limpo e inocente, inocente o bastante para fazer Temari sentir uma pontada de ódio de si mesma.

- Ãhn... Sim. – Aproximou-se da figura masculina com passos vagarosos.

- Resolveu me perdoar? – Segurou uma das mãos dela e disse essas palavras com a voz animada.

- Sim, eu descobri que não é a Ino que fará nós dois nos separarmos, afinal eu gosto muito de você.

- Também gosto de você, problemática.

Beijaram-se avidamente, para Shikamaru um beijo de reconciliação, Para Temari um beijo que a levaria a sentir culpa novamente por aprontar com ele.

--------------------------------------------XxXxXxXxXxXxX----------------------------------------

Finalmente o dia da festa chegara. Temari trajava um vestido verde de cetim colado ao corpo, acentuando ás curvas sinuosas do corpo feminino. Sandálias de salto e o cabelo estava solto.

O som estava alto o bastante para se ouvir a mais de dois quarteirões de distância. A casa estava abarrotada de pessoas que se encontravam em seu interior ou no jardim utilizando drogas.

- Ei problemática, não saia de perto de mim. – Tinha algum receio de que algo ruim acontecesse com a namorada no meio de todas aquelas pessoas.

- Sem problema.

Saíram do Porsche Gemballa prateado e rumaram para a entrada da festa. Alguns jovens estavam bebendo e fazendo cenas inadequadas na frente dos outros. Era difícil passar no meio de tantas pessoas.

Quando por fim conseguiram entrar, o interior da casa estava ainda mais cheio, mas ás pessoas pareciam não se importar. Dançavam umas se colando ás outras tocando-se o máximo que podiam.

- Não saia de perto de mim. – Alertou novamente.

Por mais de horas teve que ouvir ás conversas do grupo de amigos de Shikamaru, e não que não gostasse de estar ali, afinal muitos dos amigos do namorado eram realmente bonitos, em especial Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuuga Neji. No auge da festa, por fim conseguiu escapar dos olhos do namorado e foi para o banheiro trocar de roupa.

Num dos boxes, podia ouvir gemidos e suspiros prolongados, teve de segurar a vontade de rir quando passou por ele. Foi até o último e tirou suas roupas de lá. Trajou uma saia preta com um top, um sobretudo e botas. Foi até o espelho para carregar mais ainda a maquiagem.

Saiu de lá discretamente e foi até o Dj, pedindo para que ele trocasse ás músicas assim que subisse no balcão de bebidas e foi o que fez. Subiu no balcão ficando parada diante de todos. O Dj parou a música e Temari procurou com os olhos maliciosos o namorado.

Gimme more de Britney começou a tocar. E Temari mexia os quadris de acordo com o ritmo da música. Girava a cabeça de um lado para o outro a agitava os cabelos dourados que lhe caíam sobre o rosto.

- Aquela não é a Temari?! – Perguntou Naruto cutucando Shikamaru para que olhasse para o balcão. O mesmo se virou e encarou pasmo Temari.

Tirou o sobretudo e jogou para o lado ficando somente com a saia e o top revelando a lisa barriga. Agarrou o cano que ficava no meio do balcão e começou a girar e se esfregar contra ele de maneira insinuativa. Dançava sensual diante dos olhares maliciosos e desejosos de muitos rapazes no local. Olhou para Shikamaru e sorriu tirando a saia ficando somente de calcinha e top com ás botas de cano alto. Contorcia-se como se não tivesse ossos, e sorria com uma expressão capaz de enlouquecer qualquer um.

Puxou o garoto mais perto que pode, e o fez subir para o balcão juntamente com ela. Dançava esfregando-se nele, imitando exatamente a Yamanaka e o Nara. Virou-se de costas para o rapaz e desceu até o chão rebolando devagar. Depois empurrou o jovem, que caiu no meio de outras pessoas que o seguraram.

Ficou em posição de quatro e chacoalhou os cabelos novamente, engatinhando de um lado para o outro com os rapazes mais próximos lhe tocando. Shikamaru furou todos a sua frente até chegar ao balcão.

Todos olhavam para a garota pedindo mais, Temari estava realmente dando um show para toda aquela platéia. Naquele momento era alvo de desejo de qualquer homem que a olhasse.

- Temari, o que esta fazendo?! – Perguntou gesticulando para que ela descesse.

- Me vingando. – Levantou-se novamente e entrelaçou uma das pernas no cano, curvando-se para trás e girando.

- Desça já!

- Não! – Sorriu e estava para tirar o top quando ele subiu rapidamente e a agarrou pela cintura, caindo os dois no chão pela teimosia em ficar lá.

Todos se afastaram para olhar Temari tentar se desvencilhar das mãos firmes de Shikamaru.

- Me larga! – Gritou.

- Minha namorada não vai fica nua na frente de todos! – Levantou e jogou sobre ela o sobretudo arrastando-a para ás escadas em direção aos quartos.

Todos os alunos pararam pasmos olhando para o casal que parecia discutir somente com os olhos. Para descontrair a situação o Dj voltou a tocar a música de antes, e ás luzes foram apagadas novamente, sobrando somente os filetes vermelhos e roxos.

Temari ia a contra-gosto sendo empurrada por Shikamaru. Ele abriu a primeira porta que pode e encontrou Ino e Gaara se beijando na cama.

- Saiam! – Falou com a voz mortal.

- Shika? – Ino olhou para ele e se levantou. – Vem Gaara. – Puxou o ruivo pela mão a fim de que saíssem do quarto, ás coisas estavam para pegar fogo.

Trancou a porta após a saída dos dois e encarou Temari com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Por quê? – Perguntou somente. – Achei que tivesse me perdoado.

Ela sentou-se na cama e vestiu o sobretudo abotoando-o com cuidado. Depois olhou para Shikamaru com um sorriso triste.

- Eu fingi, queria me vingar a qualquer custo. – Olhou para o chão.

- Temari, não devia ter feito isso.

Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me

_(E eu sei de algumas coisas que você não me contou.)  
_Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me

_(E sei que fiz algumas coisas, mas aquele era o antigo eu.)_  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me

_(E agora você quer me devolver esfregando na minha cara)_

So you walk around like you don't know me

_(Você anda por aí como se não me conhecesse.)_

A loira encarava os próprios pés. No fim, a vingança não foi tão deliciosa quanto queria que fosse. Não tinha um gostoso sabor, era amargo.

In the night, I hear 'em talk,

_(Na noite em que ouvi eles contarem)_  
the coldest story ever told

_(a história mais fria já contada.)_  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul

_(Em algum lugar ao longo dessa estrada ele perdeu sua alma)_  
to a woman so heartless...

_(Para uma mulher tão sem coração...)_  
How could you be so heartless?

_(Como você pode ser tão sem coração?)_  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

- Acho que no fim das contas não foi tão bom quanto eu pensei que seria. Me sinto mal. – Confidenciou com a voz baixa.

- Claro que não foi bom.

How could you be so Dr. Evil,

_(Como você pode ser tão "Dr. Mau",)_  
you bringin' out a side of me that I don`t know...

_(você está relembrando um lado de mim que eu não conheço...)_  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so

_(Eu decidi que não iríamos mais falar sobre isso.) _

Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?

_(Por que estamos ao telefone às 3 da manhã.)_  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'?

_(Por que ela tem que ser tão má comigo.)_  
Homie I don`t know, she's hot and cold

_(Cara eu não sei, ela é muito temperamental.)_  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up

_(__Não vou parar e estragar meu som)_  
'Cause I already know how this thing go

_(Porque eu já sei como essas coisas são.)_  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me

_(Você corre e conta para as suas amigas que vai me deixar.)_  
They say that they don't see what you see in me

_(Elas dizem que não sabem o que você vê em mim)._  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see

_(Só espere uns meses, então você verá.)_  
You'll never find nobody better than me

_(Que você nunca vai achar ninguém melhor que eu.)_

- Poderia ter feito isso de uma maneira menos humilhante.

- Foi desse jeito que eu me senti quando vi a Ino e você.

Shikamaru a encarou paciente e sorriu de canto sentando-se a seu lado na cama.

- Eu JAMAIS ficaria com ela Temari. – Fez questão de destacar a palavra jamais. – Eu gosto de você sua problemática.

- Não pareceu.

- Já disse que estava bêbado, e não conseguia diferenciar minha loira durona. – Riu divertido diante da expressão retorcida da namorada.

Suspirou vencida e fechou os olhos encostando-se no ombro do moreno.

In the night, I hear 'em talk,

_(Na noite em que ouvi eles contarem)_  
the coldest story ever told

_(a história mais fria já contada.)_  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul

_(Em algum lugar ao longo dessa estrada ele perdeu sua alma)_  
to a woman so heartless...

_(Para uma mulher tão sem coração...)_  
How could you be so heartless?

_(Como você pode ser tão sem coração?)_  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

- Acha que pode me perdoar? – Perguntou chorosa.

- Se você prometer parar de ser má, e agir como se não tivesse coração, eu penso no seu caso. – Sorriu enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros caindo pelas costas da moça.

- Eu posso tentar. – Deu uma risada fraca diante das palavras reconfortantes do namorado.

Talvez realmente estivesse na hora de mudar seus conceitos feministas e bobos. Poderia perdoar um erro dele, afinal quantos e quantos ele não perdoava dela?

- Eu sou realmente problemática. – Suspirou cansada e beijou o rosto do namorado.

- Pode ser uma problemática, mas é minha garota!

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
_(Falando, falando, falando, falo)_

Baby let's just knock it off  
_(Baby vamos fazer amor)_

They don't know what we been through  
_(Eles não sabem o que passamos juntos)_

They don't know 'bout me and you  
_(Eles não sabem nada sobre mim e você)_

So I got something new to see  
_(Então tenho algo novo em mente)_

And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
_(E você só vai continuar me odiando)_

And we just gon' be enemies  
_(E nós só vamos ser inimigos)_

I know you can't believe  
_(Eu sei que você não consegue acreditar)_

I could just leave it wrong  
_(Eu poderia simplesmente deixar tudo errado)_

And you can't make it right  
_(E você não pode consertar)_

I'm gon' take off tonight  
_(Então eu vou sair essa noite)_

Into the night...

_(Vou sair na noite...)_

Deitou sua garota na cama e subiu por cima do seu corpo desabotoando os botões do sobretudo escuro. Temari lhe acariciava os braços desnudos pois a camisa já tinha sido arrancada. Beijavam-se de uma forma totalmente diferente de antes. Essa forma era mais apaixonante, era mais sensual.

In the night, I hear 'em talk,

_(Na noite em que ouvi eles contarem)_  
the coldest story ever told

_(a história mais fria já contada.)_  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul

_(Em algum lugar ao longo dessa estrada ele perdeu sua alma)_  
to a woman so heartless...

_(Para uma mulher tão sem coração...)_  
How could you be so heartless?

_(Como você pode ser tão sem coração?)_  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

* * *

Saudações povoo, foi meu primeiro fic com a Temari, me desculpa mesmo, é que eu não sei fazer o estilo durona dela, mas eu bem que tentei, sou muuuito melosa. Mas espero que gostem, até a próxima.

**LEIAM MINHAS OUTRAS FICS:**

**Antes do amanhecer - **Fic com Pain e Konan, quando seus pais são mortos por um assassino, você seria capaz de vencer seu medo para se apaixonar por ele?**  
**

**Antes da Tempestade **- Fic com Gaara e Ino. ONE SHOT, O término do namoro rastejava em direção a eles como um felino prestes a atacar sua presa. A tempestade caía forte, camuflando os sentimentos."

**Correndo Riscos **- Fic com Naruto, Itachi e Hinata. Quando seu coração se divide em dois, você seria capaz de não escolher alguém que precisa de você?

Beeijos, beeijos ;*


End file.
